


A Slice of Ginger

by general_ginger



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Ginger - Freeform, Ren is a little shit, but it backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ginger/pseuds/general_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren finds a strange yellow root that curiously is named after his favourite general's hair colour and decides to have a little fun with it.<br/>Unfortunately for him, the idea backfires quite a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr account. I regret nothing. (This was all a friend's idea I swear to God I did not get the idea myself.)

“What _exactly_ do you think you are doing?”

The general raised one eyebrow as pointedly as he could at the dark Knight who had so unceremoniously dropped into the seat opposite of him mere seconds ago. Could he not at least have a few quiet minutes during his well-needed lunch (actually, it was way past midnight now, but that hardly made a difference when you were in space) break? Quite obviously not, or else there would not be one Kylo Ren sitting in front of him. Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, student of Snoke, who never bothered to show up in the officers’ mass for any meal at all, most likely eating in his own quarters while he brooded over his Vader helmet.  
That alone should have startled Hux enough to get up and simply leave. When his icy gaze wasn’t met by an expressionless black mask but instead a pair of soft brown eyes - that right now twinkled rather mischievously - well, he should have gotten the hint. The son of Han Solo, much like his father, had something in mind that the ginger most likely would not enjoy.

“Why, I am eating, General. I am human, I need to sustain my body.” Oh how Hux would love to slap the shit-eating grin from those plush lips. But patience was a virtue, and the general considered himself a fairly virtuous man. Mostly. When he wasn’t talking to one Kylo Ren, the only person on the _Finalizer_ who always, _always_ managed to bring out the worst in him.

“Very well. You are eating.” The younger man kept staring at him, regarding him with cold green eyes that silently dared the Knight to move to a different spot in the canteen; it was empty after all. Only when he realised what Ren was holding in his hand to eat - or rather, that he had no idea what _in the name of the Empire_ he was holding there - his interest was piqued. “What exactly _are_ you eating?”

The object Ren lifted was one that the general had never seen in his whole life. It was a yellow fruit - vegetable? - shaped like a root, the texture appearing fibrous, and emitted a slightly sharp, fresh scent that he could smell even at the other side of the table. “This,” and at that the smirk on Ren’s pale face seemed to stretch impossibly wide, “is a ginger. Originates from an Outer Rim planet called Terra. It’s used as some kind of spice for soups and stews.”

A _ginger_. Really, the Knight could be lucky that Hux had such a tight reign on himself, or else his face would now become acquainted with the bowl of steaming hot soup that he gripped with his hand tightly enough to turn his already pasty knuckles a bloodless white. The pun was… _childish_ , so much like the rest of Ren’s usual immature behaviour, and really, it shouldn’t have surprised or angered him as much as it did, but - it still worked. Irked him enough to wish that he had ejected him from the airlock as he had threatened the last time this lightsaber-wielding maniac had taken a control panel apart. “Whatever suits your palate, Lord Ren,” was all that he managed to grind out between grit teeth before he very aggressively rammed his spoon into the soup, then just as roughly into his mouth. Which he immediately regretted when he burnt his tongue on it.

From the opposite side of the table, the aforementioned maniac rocked back and forth in his seat, dark curls bouncing excitedly with every motion. For the past few weeks, since he had found out that the pale, arrogant brat that called himself a general actually was clever enough to become a worthy rival, it had been Ren’s favourite pastime to drive the man mad; attempting to crack that pristine shell that he had built around himself. And how could he let the opportunity slip to goad him on with this strange root that he had found in one of the supply crates, this root that shared a name with the general’s hair colour? Oh, he would take in every twitch of muscles in Hux’s jaw, every clench of fingers, the way green eyes would bore into his brown ones, and he would call those memories up whenever the general dared to humiliate him in front of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Excitedly, Ren took a first, large bite from the root.

Brown eyes started watering as the sting of ginger hit his sensitive tongue, then caused him to wheeze and gasp for air, snot running from his nose.

Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.


End file.
